Weird
by gossipplleekswiftiegirl
Summary: The Glee cast hold a private viewing of Goodbye, the Season 3 finale. But why are Lea and Cory acting weird?


"Okay people! Everyone here?" Heather Morris and Vanessa Lengies asked the group and a chorus of "yeses" were heard. Everyone, meaning, all of the Glee cast members. They are holding a private viewing of Goodbye, the season 3 finale; at Lea Michele's house.

But said owner of the house didn't seem quite too thrilled with the idea. Her costar and boyfriend, Cory Monteith, didn't seem ecstatic, either.

"Maybe we should just do something else. I'm not really in the mood," Lea blurts out and the cast, except Cory, all look at her with confusion etched on their faces.

"What do you mean, LeeLee?" Dianna Agron voiced out.

A sad smile ghosted Lea's kissable pink lips and as quick as it came, as quickly as it went. "No, I'm sorry. It's nothing. Let's watch the show." The brunette said, making the others more confused and curious than ever, making them think: 'okay, what just happened here?'

"Lea, are you okay?" Jenna Ushkowitz wanted to know, as do their other cast members.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Lea replied, sounding sure of her answer.

Naya Rivera noticed the weirdness though. "Girl, are you sure you're okay?"

Lea just nods and says afterwards, "Let's watch the show, you guys. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a downer." Naya, Dianna, Jenna, and the others were still unconvinced, but thankfully, they didn't broach the subject again. Although there was still some tension left in the air…

* * *

They proceed to watch the episode. They spent the next few hours laughing at hilarious and funny scenes (Kurt's dad's single ladies dance is a-freaking-hilarious and Finchel arguing about furniture seemed pretty funny, too), squealing for their favorite ships (they loved all the Quick, Brittana, Klaine, and Finchel moments), crying for some moments (the _Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat_ scene was pretty nostalgic in their opinion and the _You Get What You Give_ scene was pretty bittersweet to say the least) and smiling hugely as they watch their characters graduate onscreen. But nothing could have prepared them for this moment.

They finally reached the incredible (but also, heartbreaking) Finchel car scene. Lea couldn't take it anymore, so she excused herself to get some air, making the others curious and confused again.

"Okay, Cory, what is really up?" Naya asks, pausing the video and faced the tall guy. Cory shrugged in reply.

"Really dude? You and Lea are acting all weird. What's up with you two?" Mark Salling asks his bro.

"Bro, I promise you, nothing is up." Cory says and Mark and the others shoot him disbelieving looks. "I'm gonna go and see if Lea's okay." He excused himself, following Lea outside on the porch.

"Anyone else sense their weirdness besides me?" Naya asks the group and a chorus of "yeahs" were heard once again. "Something is seriously up with those two."

"I agree, bee. Before we suggested watching this particular episode, they were all smiles and glee, but now they're acting all weird." Kevin McHale says.

"Look guys. It's their problem; it's none of our business, right?" Amber Riley says and everyone nods. "I'm sure it's nothing like Lea said earlier. Let's just proceed on watching the rest of the episode."

And so they did. Again, nothing could have prepared them from this moment. To say that they were all shocked about Finchel breaking up was an understatement. All of them knew that Finn and Rachel were one of Glee's core couples, they were soulmates and that they were destined to be together forever because of their so-called tether and everything; they never expected this to happen.

"So… shocking, huh?" Chris Colfer said to the group the moment the episode ended. Everyone nods.

"Still can't believe that Finn surrendered and that Finchel broke up," Darren Criss supplied.

"So that is why those two were acting all weird earlier," Naya, Mark, and Harry Shum Jr. said in unison.

"But I still don't get it. Finchel broke up, why are they acting like they broke up too? Monchele, I mean?" Dianna wonders.

"No idea." Naya says in reply and honestly, no one has any idea on why they were acting like this.

* * *

They found Lea and Cory out on the porch, Lea crying in Cory's arms and Cory comforting her. The two were obviously having a moment, and no one wanted to intrude on them, so they all just waited in the living room.

"I c-can't watch that s-scene again, C-C-Cory. I can't watch it again because I'm s-scared. I have this… this f-fear that you might s-s-surrender and l-leave m-m-me just like what F-Finn did to R-Rachel." Lea sobbed.

Cory assures her for like the hundredth time, "Ssshh, Lea. That is never going to happen, okay babe? Trust me on this. I love you so much and to think about leaving you would only break my heart. This is real, Lea. Finn and Rachel are fictional characters that we play onscreen; we, however, are Lea and Cory, and this is real life. You need to separate fact from fiction, babe. That is never going to happen to us. I won't leave you, like ever, because I'm in this for the long run. I love you, Lea, so much."

Lea sniffled. "Did you mean all of that?"

"Yes Lea, I do. Have I ever lied to you?" Cory says and Lea mumbles, "No." Cory just hugs her closer to him in reply, knowing she needed his comfort the most right now.

After a while, Lea finally calmed down. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, us. Won't happen again." Cory nods, "It's okay, Lea. You were just upset about that final scene, and I understand why."

Lea nods against his chest. "I love you, too, Cory."

"Love you more, Lee." Cory says in reply and they kiss.

* * *

They later joined their friends again, going back to the living room.

"Everything okay, you guys?" Mark asks. The couple nod in unison.

"We all now know why you guys were being weird and we understand it now," Naya says and Lea replies, "I was just upset, but everything's all good now."

"No more weirdness whatsoever?" Dianna asks Lea's boyfriend.

"No, no more." Cory replies and he shares a smile with Lea.

Yup, everything's all good now. No more weirdness. Finally, everything's all normal again.


End file.
